Labyrinth: Down in the Underground
by obsessive360
Summary: Brett Grayson had always believed his grandmother's tales about the Labyrinth and the Goblin King were just stories. Then he was wished away. Confronted with things he never imagined, he sits with the Goblin Princess he has picked on for years, watching the story of Jareth and Sarah. Words have power, so be careful what you wish for...'Cause you just might get it!


A/N: I don't _Labyrinth_. Also, this is my first _Labyrinth_ story.

"Jess, slow down!", a fourteen year old boy called to the sixteen year old girl walking just ahead of him.

She slowed her pace, but only just. Her dark hair was still flying behind her, bouncing up and down as she walked.

"Jess, where are we going?", the teenaged boy asked, making the older girl stop and turn on him.

"Are you a moron, little brother?", 'Jess' asked, her green eyes burning with anger.

"No, Jess, I am not a moron! Just tell me where we're going!", her little brother snapped, his turquoise eyes bright.

"Reese, we have to find Ali before Mama and Papa find out she snuck into the Labyrinth!", 'Jess' hissed.

"Jess, Papa and Mama are in a meeting with Grandpapa. They could be there until dinner time!", 'Reese' replied.

"Mama won't stay that long. You know as well as I do that Erik will get cranky, and Mama will leave the meeting to calm him down. Who are you more scared of: Papa, who moves the starts for only Mama? Or are you more afraid of Mama, who Papa will move the stars for?"

"Okay, you may have a point. We should go before we loose her trail."

The two began to run down the winding path through the Junk Ladies' valley, silently praying that their sister had not wandered anywhere near the Bog of Stench. If she had, they would be better off telling their parents what happened.

An hour later, Jess was getting annoyed with her apparently futile search for Ali. She plopped down on the forest floor and placed her head in her hands, her forehead resting on her knees. She and Reese had split up once they reached the forest, thinking they could cover more ground that way. The only thing they had accomplished was getting lost.

"Papa, I wish you were here!", she sobbed, not looking up.

"Please do not cry, my little dove.", a strong, English accented voice said, its owner pulling the sobbing girl into his arms.

Jess looked up, but then looked back down again as she saw her father. The glitter around him meant her wish had brought him from his meeting.

"I am sorry about bringing you out here, Papa. I messed up, and now I expect I will have to deal with the consequences, whatever you and Mama decide is fair.", she said through her tears, her head against her father's chest.

"What exactly did you do, Jessica.", he asked, stroking her hair, even though he already knew.

"I was arguing with Reese again, Papa, and Ali just snuck out behind us! We followed her to the gates, but we lost her at the edge of the forest. Reese and I split up to find her, but now I know where neither of them is!", the young girl cried.

"Oh, nothing more than that?", her father asked, almost laughing at the thought of his second daughter making her way through the labyrinth that surrounded their home, their castle.

"Papa, how can you be so flippant about this?", Jessica exclaimed, looking at her father incredulously.

"I can react that way, because your mother ran my Labyrinth at age fifteen and won. You snuck out at age three and beat it. You did it again when you were seven. Reese did it when he was five. I have come to the conclusion that you children like to do this, you mother somehow passed her champion-hood to each of you. Alice should do just fine. Erik will as well when the time comes. It is a cycle, nothing more. Tralala.", the Goblin King said with a smile.

"Why did I sneak out?", Jessica wondered aloud, allowing her father to dry her eyes.

"Well, the first time you were angry at your brother, and the second time, you were scared I would replace you with your new baby sister. After I managed to get Hoggle to bring you back, I told you what I have always told you.", Jareth answered as placed a kiss on his eldest daughter's head.

"That I'm just as hardheaded and stubborn as Mama?", Jessica responded, an eyebrow raised.

"No, although that is true, I told you that you are my baby girl, my first little princess, and my little dove, no matter what happens.", Jareth said to her, tapping the tip of her nose.

"I love you, Papa.", Jessica whispered just as both father and daughter's ears perked up slightly.

"Do you hear what I hear, my little dove?", Jareth asked with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You have a runner, don't you?", the Goblin Princess asked with a smirk of her own.

"Yes, so I must take my leave.", the Goblin King began to get up, but Jessica's hand was on his elbow.

"Papa, you promised me I could go with you the next time you got a runner, and what's said is said! You taught me that from the moment I began talking!", Jessica quickly rounded on her father, reminding him of his promise.

"Okay, fine then! If you must go with me, use a crystal to find your siblings, return to the castle, and tell your mother and grandfather where I have gone. You should be able to track me once that has been taken care of.", the Goblin King said quickly before transforming into an owl and flying to collect a wished-away-child.

After collecting her younger siblings, Jess led them back to the castle in her other form, which was a dove. Following her closely was a bluebird and a sparrow. The three birds landed, as humans, on the front steps of the castle.

"Jess, why did you use a crystal? Why did you make me quit having fun?", the little girl asked.

"Alice, Papa told me to bring both of you back here because he had to go. Someone wished away a child.", Jess told her eight year old sister softly.

"Why would anyone do that?", the younger princess asked.

"Reese, go tell Mama and Grandpapa where Papa went. Lenneari!", Jessica called for her sister's goblin nanny.

"Yes, Your Highness?", she asked with a curtsey.

"Please take Alice to her room, make sure she washes up for dinner, and if you could, please mend the rip in her dress. I have to get ready. Papa has a runner, and he promised he'd let me help him so I could learn to handle the Labyrinth.", Jessica said, hurrying through the Escher Room and into her bedchambers and massive closet.

She dressed quickly in clothes designed to showcase her royal status. Her dress was a silvery silk, her shoes were black boots laced up with blue silk ribbon, and her cloak was blue silk with a solid gold clasp. Around her neck, hung a dove pendant made of pure crystal, a gift from her father. Her make-up was outrageous, as all Fae make-up tends to be, being fuchsia and midnight blue on her eyes and fuchsia on her lips.

Smiling at herself in her mirror, Jessica transformed and flew off, catching up to an all too familiar barn owl before he had even collected the child.

The owl and dove landed just as a back patio door flew open, granting them entry into the modest single-family home. There they transformed, finding a very familiar man.

"John, I have said it before and will say it again now, words have power, especially when the right words are said.", Jareth laughed.

"Where is my son?", 'John' demanded.

"He is there, in my castle. He is in fine company with Sarah and the children. Well, three of the children.", Jareth said simply, shrugging as Jess gave him a look.

"You're lying! This is a tick of some sort! Where is he?", the mortal man cried out.

"You dare to call the King of the Goblins a liar? My father only speaks the truth, and he only makes his way to the mortal world when he is asked to!", Jessica snapped, loosing her patience and fake American accent, her true accent more English like her father's.

"Hush now, my little dove. I must make him the offer before you can offend anyone. Also, Jessica, do not forget what I have taught you.", Jareth placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Words have power, Papa, and not everything is as it seems.", Jessica stated from memory.

"Now, John, if you wish, you have thirteen hours in which to complete m-OUR labyrinth and win back your son. If you fail, he shall become one of us. Do you wish to run for your child?", the Goblin King asked, one manicured eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I have to. I didn't mean what I-", but John was cutoff by Jessica.

"Words have power, and power can be dangerous. Never say something you will never mean.", and with that, Jareth and Jessica moved aside, allowing the thirty-nine year old man to walk past them and start towards the Labyrinth.

He did not look back, but knew the two royals were no longer behind him. In fact, they had flown over him a moment after he began walking, as a Barn Owl and a dove.

Back at the castle, a confused teenaged boy stood in the middle of the throne room. In front of him were six thrones, each different in design.

The first was high backed, made of dark brown oak and smooth black leather. It had crystals embedded in it. Imprinted on the leather back of the throne was a white and gold barn owl, a symbol of magic, wisdom, and brooding darkness.

The throne to the left was crystal encrusted. It was made out of the same dark colored oak, but had a hand-stitched silk back. On it was a Kestrel falcon, a symbol of mental speed, grace, and agility.

The throne to the left of that one was a pale blue, doves engraved on the silken back. Doves, the boy knew, were the symbol of love, grace, nurturing, purity, and hope.

To the left of that throne was the last on that side. It was smaller than the other two, obviously meant for someone much younger than the other three thrones' owners. It was pink, and a mural of sparrows in flight could be seen on its satin back. Sparrows, he recalled, were symbols of joy, friendliness, creativity, and protection.

To the right of the first throne, a dark blue throne stood. The throne had a velvet cushion on its back embroidered with sequined bluebirds. Bluebirds supposedly symbolized hard work and the arrival of spring, the most hopeful season.

The last throne was smaller than the fourth one, and a great phoenix was embellished on the cushioned back. The phoenix was the symbol of rebirth and immortality.

"The seventh one should be here any day now.", a feminine voice came from behind him, making him jump before turning around.

Before him a tall woman stood. She was probably about twenty-six. She wore a long green dress of crushed velvet. The black satin sash rested just over her abdomen, creating an empire waist gown. Even with that, her round stomach was showcased, accentuating the woman's pregnancy.

"The seventh what?", the confused teenager asked.

"The seventh throne of course. My husband, the Goblin King, has already used magic to tell me what bird this daughter will be able to become, which, by the way, will be a canary. All of the Fae people have the ability to have an animal form, and the Royal Family, from High King Oberon to my youngest brother-in-law, are all birds in their animal forms. The seventh throne will start out as a bassinet, and it will change to accommodate the new baby Princess.", the young woman responded, smiling as her ears perked up.

Just then, two small children, a girl about eight and a boy about four, ran into the room as an older boy, about fourteen, was chasing them. The older boy was familiar, way too familiar.

"Aren't you the King girl's little brother?", he asked the familiar boy.

"Aren't you Brett Adkins, the dumb jock that picks on my sister because she's a theatre geek? Not that being a theatre geek is a bad thing, Mama.", Reese asked at almost the exact same time.

"Boys, please, we have rules for a reason: no fighting in the throne room! Erik, go sit on your throne for Mama, please, Honey. Ali, behave or else Papa won't sing you your lullaby. Reese, where are your father and sister?", the Goblin Queen asked, looking from one child to the next.

"Right here, Precious.", Jareth said as he entered the room and kissed his wife.

Sarah smiled before turning to where Jessica should have been.

"Um, dear, where is our eldest daughter?", she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Jessica went to change out of that silver dress. She hates it, honestly, but I will not tell my sister that.", the blonde king stated, sitting on his throne and pulling Alice into his lap.

"Which one even gave her the dress?", Sarah asked as she conjured a squashy armchair for Brett.

"I am not sure about that. It could have been Amber, Chrysanthemum, Edeline, Genevieve, Isabella, Katya, Mirabella, Ophelia, Quenby, Stella, Usana, Willow, or Yasmin. I have thirteen sisters, and none of them listen to a thing I say.", Jareth said, smiling as he saw Brett's jaw drop.

"Papa, you also have twelve brothers.", Alice reminded him with a giggle.

"Yes, the order is, in between the girls, Blake, Darren, Fabian, Henry, Jareth (or rather, me), Lorcan, Nathaniel, Peter, Robin, Tristan, Viktor, Xavier, and Zander. There are twenty six of us in total, I am number ten, and everyone from Aunt Quenby up has his or her own children.", Jareth said, smiling at Alice.

"Twenty-five siblings?", Brett said, shocked.

"It gets worse when you think about the fact that Amber, Blake, Chrissy, Darren, and Eddie are Quintuplets, meaning there are five raves. Fabe and Ginny are Cardinals; Bella is an Ibis; I am a Barn Owl; Katya is a Parakeet; Lorcan and Mirabella are Snowy Owls; Nathan and Lia are Eagle Owls; Peter is a pigeon; Quenby is a Trumpeter Swan; Puck, or rather Robin, is a, well, a Robin; Stella and Tristan are Tawny Owls; Usana is a Heron; Viktor and Willow are Crows; Xavier is a Snow Goose; and Yasmin and Zander are average blackbirds. Try remembering that. If I hadn't had the thousand or so years of experience I have, I couldn't even remember all of that.", Jareth said with a chuckle.

Just then, Jessica entered the room. When Brett saw her, he was shocked to see that the theatre geek he made fun of at school was the same beautiful girl before him.

She was dressed in a black dress with a gray and black tulle skirt that ended just below her knee. Around her waist was a pale blue ribbon, the same as the ribbon that laced up her boots. Her dark hair fell in soft waves down her back, a crystal tiara sparkling in the light as it sat atop her head.

"Papa, Uncle Robin is on his way. I saw him from my window.", she said with a smirk, knowing her trickster uncle well.

"What could he possibly want now?", Jareth asked out loud to no one in particular.

"What if your father told him already?", Sarah asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"All of them would show up then, Blake in the lead. I am the tenth child, the fifth son. Blake believes it is his birth right, but I was the one trusted to lead my own kingdom. He has never as much as sat in on one Fae Council meeting. Each King, and generally the child to succeed that king are always present. As the children are only half-Fae for another few years each, I cannot take them to the meetings.", Jareth answered, his mismatched eyes focused on the door in front of him.

At that precise moment, a silver haired youthful looking man literally floated into the room, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Jessica, you are in charge of our guest until I say otherwise. Sarah, precious, please take the children to another room. I have very little faith in Robin here.", Jareth said, his eyes never leaving his younger brother.

"As do I. Every time he visits, I have to have the glitter swept up everywhere he walks!", Sarah said quietly, escorting Reese, Alice and Erik out of the throne room.

"Brett, follow me. My uncle is a trickster who should not be goaded on. Why don't we go down to the gardens?", Jessica suggested, swiftly leading Brett out of the room by the hand.

Once in the gardens, Brett asked the first of several, at least twenty, questions plaguing his mind, and the one that Jess was most eager to answer.

"What are you, Jessica?"

"I am the Fae Princess of the Goblins. My father is King Jareth, tenth child and fifth son of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania, High King and Queen of the Underground. My mother was Sarah Williams, a mortal girl, before she married my father. She then became a Fae, but my siblings and I happen to all be half-human until we reach eighteen. It was a gift given to us by my _dear _Uncle Robin.", the young princess replied, sneering as she spoke her uncle's name.

"What happens when you turn eighteen?", Brett asked, now genuinely interested in the girl he had once made fun of.

"If I'm not betrothed, I mean engaged, to someone worthy of being the Lord of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblins, I turn mortal permanently, and Reese becomes next in line for the throne. We only know what will happen to our own self, not the others.", Jess said, kicking a limp fairy off the garden path.

"Did you just kick a fairy?", Brett asked a third question.

"Not everything here is as it seems. When my mother first came here, she thought they'd be sweet like in fairy tales, but the one she picked up after Hoggle stunned in only bit her. Here, fairies are vicious little creatures. Fae grant wishes and play pranks on unsuspecting mortals.", the high school jock was more confused now than he had been when he appeared in the castle.

"Is there an orientation film or anything to help me understand what's going on? A book on what to do when you get wished away?", he asked, only to be on the receiving end of Jessica's mad Cheshire cat grin.

"Take my hand, don't let go until I sat you can, and don't question my verbal and physical actions.", she ordered, and he followed her orders silently.

"Close your eyes.", she whispered before creating a crystal.

The crystal was tossed into the air and exploded over the two, making them vanish in a rain of glitter.

"Open you eyes.", Jess commanded, and Brett did as she said, his jaw hitting the floor when he did.

"Where are we?", he asked, looking at what had to be the castle's home theatre.

"I found it at the back of the library one day. My father hasn't ever told me I can't go in here, so I just come here when I want to hide from the others. If a crystal gets put in the tray that looks like a DVD player, anything I want will play. I can conjure up my parents' love story if I wanted to.", the dark haired half-Fae explained, creating a crystal.

"Could you please pull up something that will enlighten me as to what's happening?", he asked, sending the crystal flying from the princess' hand, shocking her more than him.

"I hate it when the Labyrinth takes matters into its own hands. Oh well, what candy do you want?", Jessica called over her shoulder as she opened a large solid oak cabinet in the back of the room.

"Sour Patch Kids, I guess.", Brett called back, watching the screen.

"Here, and don't thank me. I charmed the cabinet to be fully stocked with whatever I want it to have. Cola?", she offered him a bag of Sour Patch Kids and a 20 oz. bottle of Coca-Cola.

Brett took the drink and candy as Jessica sat down in one of the black leather chairs. He followed her example, and the movie began.

After the first few minutes, Jessica had an outburst.

"That's my parents when my mother was still mortal!"

"I asked for an explanation, and this is what I get. You know, we may as well watch it. Plus, I highly doubt your parents have told you everything about their relationship.", Brett told her, smirking his signature smirk.

"You know what, you're right. Let's do this!", Jessica agreed, and that was how the two teenagers watched the story of how the Goblin King and his Precious fell in love.


End file.
